


The Forsaken Angel

by heyitsjakc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna and Cas and Balthy being adorable, Gadreel in prison, I want this as head-canon, More of a question, One Shot, STILL MORE FEELS, Soooo many feels, inspired by a tumblr post, oh dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjakc/pseuds/heyitsjakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as one-shot about Gadreel in prison, and a certain trio of angels visiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forsaken Angel

The prison walls are somehow more deafening than the silence. They seem to scream and moan and sob with the pain of the angels who had stayed there, huddled against the corner, trying in vain to find a smidgen of sunlight they knew was not real. But their suffering had only been temporary.

Gadreel spared no pity for the angels who managed to get free. 

He would’ve killed anyone in the entire history of the universe, the creation his Father had put so much effort into, to just step through these walls and feel the sunlight on his skin, the wind in his wings, and the smell of fresh air in his nostrils.

He would have done  _anything._

But such things were not worthy of the Angle Who Betrayed Heaven.

He had long since accepted the moniker, knowing full well that it was meant to ridicule and to maim. It was true: he had betrayed Heaven, caused the fall of Eden and of Adam and Eve. He had let the snake slither into the Garden and ruin the most precious of the Lord’s creations, pervert them and drag them from their paradise.

He alone knew that he had been tricked, deceived by a face more beautiful than any other. Even if the guards acknowledged that simple fact, they would refuse to believe it, much less carry word of it to Father. He had spent hours lamenting his treachery, pleading with his Father that he be set free, that Lucifer instead take the fall, as was should have been. 

But centuries had passed without answer, and Gadreel had let his silence speak volumes. 

He uttered not one word when Thaddeus pierced his flesh with angel blades. He said not one syllable when the other angles mocked him, scorned him, spit on him. 

No, silence was his closest companion….. but not his only one.

He awoke slowly, the pain from Thaddeus’s last session still burning as if it were holy fire. His wings, tawny and tattered, hung limply from his back, all trace of the dignity from before gone. He shifted little by little until he was against the bars of his cell, staring out into the endless halls of Heaven’s Prison. 

But today, his eyes were not full of sadness or despair or even anger. Today, they were lighter and happier, though still filled with the weariness he had forgotten existed.

_3….2….1…._

The moment he reached zero, the pitter-patter of small feet trickled into his ears. There was hushed laughter that echoed in these empty halls; he was the only one in this part of the prison, meant for the worst crimes that were utterly unforgiveable- offences to God Himself.

It was a sound he had almost forgotten.

In a rush of small wings and whispers, Gadreel looked out of the bars to behold the three fledgling angels he had come to call his friends. 

Two of them were male and one was female, if one were to go by the human tongue and thought. Truthfully, they were androgynous, but in his eyes, that was what they were. The boys were almost opposites, blonde hair clashing with brown, and a smirk opposing the shy smile of the other. The blonde one was taller than the brown-haired one, and he was more confident. The girl’s hair was shocking red, with an easy smile and a motherly aura about her. 

"Hello, Brother." they said in unison, hushed voices tickling the air between them.

It was then that Gadreel, the forsaken angel, smiled for the first time in decades.

"Hello, children. What do you have to tell me today?"

The children launched into hurried and excited explanations of all they had achieved since their last discrete meeting. Their voices clamored over each other like birds squabbling over their mother’s love, and the joy radiated off of the walls and the bars. It lifted the dark cloud in his chest, setting Gadreel’s pains alight until he no longer felt them. He lost himself in their beauty, their radiance, their innocence. 

It was, how the humans later came to say, the highlight of his day. Balthazar would talk for hours about how he was getting better at fighting, and that he secretly longed to see where all of the powerful artifacts were stored. Anna would ask him questions about everything and anything she could think of, from humanity to the Garden to even Lucifer, after he Fell. Both of their inquisitive natures amused him, and Gadreel would try very hard to asnwer their questions and more, giving them food for thought each time they left.

But Castiel was his favorite. 

He was the shy one of the bunch, with dark wings and a thoughtful disposition. He never talked much, but when he did, it would be about where he would end up, about his uncertainties and doubts. They both knew how dangerous it was to have doubts, especially as an Angel, but he always tried to make it seem as if Castiel could come up with the answers on his own. 

Castiel was the one whose joy shined the most, and Gadreel was the first to know that the small boy had finally learned how to fly. He would never forget the smile on the fledgling’s face when he told him, and he distinctly remembered smiling just as wide.

As their time drew to a close, Gadreel found himself holding each of their hands, two in one hand and one in the other. It was a gesture they had made, a way to show that even though they couldn’t see their older brother anymore, that not one of them would ever forget him. It was a reminder that though the past could never be repeated, that the future was still malleable, and that they could make everything seem a little better.

When they finally left him, Gadreel smiled and waved at them, watching as they took flight. Balthazar’s white wings stood out amidst the gloom of the prison, and Anna’s scarlet ones always reminded him of a fire. Castiel’s dark wings reminded him of the evening sky just after sunet, but just before nighttime: ethereal and beautiful.

And then he settled back in his corner, and he would fall asleep to the sounds of children’s laughter, a smile still etched onto his face.


End file.
